


Maybe somewhere else will not be half as cold as me

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sort of just after episode 12. Rin still isn't sure of himself in regards to his place in the group. Makoto brings him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe somewhere else will not be half as cold as me

Rin scowls at his vibrating phone. He's told Makoto that he's fine, he doesn't need checking up on. Makoto doesn't believe him, calls him frequently. His phone vibrates again, Makoto's insistence making itself known. He sighs and picks up.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh Rin, hi! I wasn't sure if I'd get you."  
Rin rolls his eyes, who else does Makoto think will be answering his phone?  
"And?"  
"Oh well, I just wanted to talk." Rin can almost hear the sheepish smile.  
He sighs through his nose. Is Makoto mocking him? Why has Makoto made so much effort to include Rin? Why is he still chasing Rin now?

Rin isn't certain if he can really call them all his friends again. He'd been cruel and sharp. Could everyone forgive him that easily?

Rin had buried his insecurities in a shallow grave and covered them with arrogance. The only problem was he didn't believe his arrogance, and his insecurities leaked through the cracks.

Rin massages his temple and makes a noncommittal noise in response.  
"So, how was your day?" Makoto's voice is cheery and Rin almost wants to smile.  
"It was fine Makoto," Rin pulls his mouth down in a violent frown, a mirror of what he wants to do. Silence holds for a few seconds before Rin feels too rude, "How was yours?"

Makoto's voice is even cheerier when he replies, launching into a lengthy speech about what happened at the swim club, catching him up on everyone's daily routines.

Rin feels his guard dropping. If he can call any of them a friend, it's Makoto. He is a constant, a rock that Rin can depend on at any moment. He wants to still be reserved, cool, to be unaffected if the group decide they can't forgive his past transgressions, but Makoto wears down his resistance with smiles and concern.

They talk for a while longer, swapping stories, asking questions, enjoying the others company even if it is only over the phone.

When Makoto bids him goodnight and hangs up, Rin stares at his phone for a little while, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips.

They carried on that way for a month, Makoto ringing him each night, texting him during the day, meeting up at weekends sometimes for a movie marathon, sometimes so Rin could tutor Makoto in English.

In that month something in Rin changes. He knows, down in his gut that they are all friends. It doesn't matter what he'd done, they don't care.

But Makoto... Rin isn't sure what he thinks of Makoto counts as a friend. He gets butterflies when he gets a text from Makoto, his heart leaps into his throat. Rin desperately clings to his last shard of ice, protecting his vulnerability. If Makoto decides they are not friends it will destroy Rin.

He grabs a metal bracelet, clipping it on and primping in the mirror one last time before dashing out of his room. He's meeting Makoto for drinks in town. He's staying with his mother and Gou over the Christmas holidays, which means it'll only take ten minutes to get to the cafe they'd arranged to meet up, but he's already late.

Rin has Makoto's present in his bag, and a grin on his face. He breezes through the streets, almost crashing into Makoto, who is stood outside the small cafe, hopping from foot to foot as he waits. Makoto grins at him and Rin's chest tightens painfully. They greet each other with a quick hug and duck into the shop. Makoto orders a hot chocolate and a gingerbread latte with cream. When the drinks arrive Makoto pushes the extravagant one towards Rin, and Rin feels a thrill of something he can't quite identify run through his chest.

They chat for a while before Rin impatiently shoves Makoto's present across the table. Makoto's eyes light up and he fishes a small box out of his pocket, setting it down in front of Rin. Rin's heart might beat out of his chest in a second.

Makoto tears open the paper, smiling. A mug from a personalization website, with a keyring plushie orca sat inside is what greets him. Makoto picks the mug up, turning it this way and that grinning at the picture on it. Rin had scanned in their victory photo from when they were kids and emblazoned it on a giant mug. It's an embarrassing picture really, but Rin knows Makoto loves sentimental stuff. He watches him stroke with the toy orca and grins.

Rin slurps down the last of his coffee, licking his lips.

"Rin? Aren't you gonna open yours?"

He picks up the small box, shaking it gently. It doesn't rattle. Rin slides a finger into the corner of the wrapping, undoing it carefully.

"Ahh, it's stupid. If you don't like it, it's okay, I just-" Rin's already in and opening the small silver box. It's a soft black rope bracelet with a small silver star in the middle. Rin stares at Makoto speechless.

"I just... You seem to like bracelets. And it reminded me of you," Makoto seems anxious and embarrassed by his gift, "You shine so brightly Rin." Makoto's voice is a whisper.

Rin blushes and stutters. "I-It's perfect Makoto, I love it. Will y-you put it on for me?" Rin swallows and holds his wrist out. Makoto unclips his metal bracelet, letting it clank onto the table. Makoto's hand is warm as he slips the woven rope around Rin's wrist, tightening the toggles.

It feels unbearably intimate and Rin shifts awkwardly.

They continue talking, laughing and joking. Rin cradles his wrist in his other hand, stroking over the silver charm. His hand is burning hot where Makoto touched him.

Eventually Makoto finishes his hot chocolate and sets his cup down. Makoto insists on paying for both of the drinks and Rin scowls at him, then thanks him courteously. The pair stand and make their way to the door, wave at the waitress who served them and let the door clink shut.

They stare smiling at each other for a few seconds before Makoto leans down, slowly, giving Rin enough time to move back if he wants. He fits his lips over Rin's carefully, savouring the new connection before pulling away. He smiles at Rin's flushed face, mentally cataloguing the expression in case Rin decides he doesn't want anything to do with Makoto after this.

Rin coughs, ducks his face and then glances back up at Mako.  
"What was that?" Rin's voice is hoarse.  
"I thought you knew. I like you Rin, I really like you."  
"Oh," Rin's blush deepens and he can't meet Makoto's gaze anymore, "I think I like you too."  
Makoto's hand weaves into Rin's and he grins down at the redhead.  
"I'm glad. Shall we go?" Makoto leads them away from the shop, into town.  
Rin grins and mentally throws away his last shard of ice. He won't need it any more.


End file.
